Marco vs The forces of Evil
by ultron-6
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Star left earth and Marco have been pleagued by nightmares, Marco makes the dicision to go and find Star and no forces in the multiverse will stand in his way.


Marco vs the forces of evil

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea and possible OC's.

Chapter 1

Marco Diaz entered his house and avoided some lazer beams. "Waow, easy puppies," Marco said before he bend down and petted some of the magical puppies.

Marco gasped once he got up again, on the other side of his door was a a red wasteland.

"What the? What happened?" Marco asked and walked into the wasteland.

Marco searched for someone as he walked around, "where is everyone?" Marco asked, Marco then heard some stones fall behind him. Marco quickly turned around and saw he stood near a cliff, at the edge of the cliff, two hands were clinging on.

Marco quickly ran towards the hands and got terrified.

The two hands belonged to Star Butterfly, his best friend. "STAR!" Marco yelled worried, "Marco! Help me!" Star screamed, her grip was slowly slipping.

"Hang on Star! I got you!" Marco said and took hold on one of Star's hands. "Marco! Don't let go!" Star begged, Marco started to pull Star up. As Marco pulled, he could feel his feet slipping.

Marco lost the grip on one of Star's hands. "Marco! I'm slipping!" Star yelled, Marco quickly took hold of her other hand. "Don't worry Star! I got you!" Marco told her.

Marco stopped slipping when his feet reached the edge, he then continued to try and pull her up, but Star soon started to slip out of his hands.

"Marco! Help me!" Star screamed, the fear was clear in her voice and tears entered her eyes. "Don't worry Star! I'm not letting go! Everything will be ok!" Marco told her.

As Star was smiling from Marco's words, could both of them feel Star slipping out of Marco's hands. "MARCOOOOOO!" Star yelled as she vanished into the darkness.

"STAAAR!"

Marco hang over the cliff. Looking down at it with disbelief.

As Marco stared at the cliff in what felt like hours, he heard a light be turned on behind him.

Behind Marco was a table with a clothe over it. He walked over to it with fear creeping up on him, once Marco reached the table, removed he slowly the clothe and gasped at what he saw.

Under the clothe was Star's lifeless body. Marco feel to his knees.

"No, it can't be true..." Marco told himself.

A ghostly light shined behind Marco and he turned around. Behind Marco were the ghost of Star Butterfly.

Star had no longer any legs, her skin was as pale as they could be, she were also transparent and had a simple white dress on. Her face had tear stains under her eyes.

"Marco, I trusted you," Star said with a hollow voice, her voice gave Marco the feeling of having ice in his stomach. "You said nothing bad would happen, you made me think I was safe, I loved you and you let me down."

"No Star, I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry!" Marco said, but Star's ghost didn't react. "You killed me... you killed ME!" Star's ghost then came flying towards Marco.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!

Marco woke up and sat in his bed, sweat were dripping down his face and he was shaking all over his body. He soon looked at his shaking hands before he got out of bed and ran out of the house and screamed.

After an hour of running around the naborhood, returned Marco home.

Inside the living room sat a women with long puffy auburn hair in pony tail, she wore a bathrobe and had a worried look on her face. Her name is Angie Diaz. "Another nightmare?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, this might been the worst one yet mom." Marco told her, Angie stood up and held a glass of milk in one hand and a small pill in the other.

"Please take this one and try and get some sleep." Angie told Marco before kissing his forehead.

Marco nodded and swallowed the pill and drank the milk," thanks and goodnight mom" Marco said before he went back to bed.

"Goodnight Marco, sweet dreams."

Marco walked up to his bed room and sighed.

"Sweet dreams, not likely," Marco told himself and yawned, Marco took a look behind him. Behind Marco was a door with a sign reading 'Star's room'.

Marco sighed deeply before going back to bed.

* * *

Marco woke up the next morning to the sound of a doorbell. He looked at his alarm clock which said 06:00 AM. "Ugh, who gets here so early? It's summer break." Marco said and slowly got out of bed.

As Marco walked downstairs, could he hear two female voices talk. "He had another nightmare?" One voice asked.

"Yes, I'm getting worried," Angie said worried. "I'm thinking that maybe I should send him to a psychiatrist, but he keep saying he's ok, please Jackie, won't you help me?" Angie begged.

Marco entered the living room and saw his mom, now in a orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, an olive skirt, and brown sandals.

He turned his look towards the girl named Jackie.

Jackie have wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, mint green eyes, and freckles. She is dressed in a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white knee socks, and blue and white sneakers.

"I'm not sure he would listen to me," Jackie said worried while robbing her arm. "He have been a bit distant lately, like his thoughts are somewhere else, not that I'm blaming him, you know, with like how Star just vanished like that."

The two talks more, but Marco stopped listening and went up stairs again. Marco soon returned in his signature hoodie and jeans and left the house.

* * *

Soon, Marco was walking down the streets of Echo Creek, many people he met tried to say good morning to him, but Marco ignored them.

It didn't take long for Marco to find his way to the park and find a way to sit down. Marco sighed deeply and took out a picture of him and Star at the beach with 'beach day' written in a corner.

As Marco stared at the picture, he didn't notice a kid walking up behind him, "well, well, well, if it isn't poor little Marco Diaz." The kid said, Marc turned his head and groaned. "Go away Jeremy." Marco said and got up and began to walk away.

"What's the matter Diaz? sad because your little girlfriend left you?" Jeremy said mockingly, making Marco stop in his tracks. "Yeah, I heard what happened, I bet she left because she was too ashamed of having a crush on you."

Jeremy started to laugh, as he was laughing, Marco's hand was shaking and he turned around towards Jeremy fast and pressed him against a tree.

"Now you listen to Jeremy." Marco said angry, scaring Jeremy. "If you don't shut up and leave me alone, I'm gonna knock out the last of your baby teeth, got it?"

Jeremy nodded fast as Marco dropped him on the ground and ran away scared.

As he watched Jeremy running away, Marco punched the tree hard and fell down on his knees. "Marco?"

Marco turned around and saw Jackie standing on a skateboard, she had a worried look on her face. Marco was about to say something when Jackie held up her hand. "Marco... we need to talk..."

Shortly after, sat Marco and Jackie next to each other on a bench, Jackie had a serious look on her face. "So Jackie... what did you wanna talk about?" Marco asked, feeling nervous.

"Marco... I think we should break up..."

Marco looked on her shocked. "What? But why? I thought you liked me?" Marco said, Jackie turned her heard towards him. "I do Marco but... you haven't been the same these last two weeks, it's like... you not really here, you know?"

Marco tried to say something, but he knew she was right. "I think your thoughts are somewhere else... with someone else..." as Jackie continued talking, gained Marco some tears in his eyes. "And I think it would be cruel of me to keep this relationship going... especially since you heart isn't in it."

Jackie placed her hand on top of Marco's and held it. "Marco, our time together have been great and I'll never forget it... but it's clear to me your heart belongs to someone else." Jackie kissed Marco's cheek and got up.

"I hope I'll see you around." Jackie then left Marco alone as he pulled out the picture of Star.

* * *

Later, as the sun was going down, Marco returned home. As he walked inside, he saw Angie waiting for him.

"Marco... come with me." Angie said and walked into the living room with Marco following her.

Angie sat down in the sofa and gestured for Marco to sit across of her. "Marco, I know these last two weeks have been rough on you." As Angie talked, sat Marco down in a chair. "I also know that when a boy truly loves a girl, he will be crushed if she leaves him."

Marco looked at his mom with a sad look. "Mom... where are you going with this?" He asked, Angie then pulled out a pair of scissors and held them out to him. "Are those?"

Angie nodded at Marco's question, "three days ago... I found them while cleaning." Angie told as she placed the scissors on the table, right in front of Marco.

With a shaking hand, Marco took them. "At first, I didn't know what they were, but then I had to open a letter and accidently made a portal and then, I remembered that Star used something like them when visited Mewni."

Marco's eyes shifted between the scissors and Angie's face. "But why are you giving them to me?" Marco asked and tighten his grip.

With a sad smile, Angie stood up and placed her hand on Marco's shoulder. "I want you to go and get your princess back." With those words, Angie left Marco alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A few minutes later, stood Marco in his bedroom, the scissors laying on a table in front of him. The memories of his and Star's adventures becoming clear in his mind.

As he stared at scissors, Marco walked over to his closet and found a pair of light brown tattered pants and a brown leather vest with spiked shoulder pads. After changing into them, took Marco a tattered red hoodie and placed it around his neck as a hooded cape.

He then walked over to the table with the scissors. "Don't worry Star... I'll come and find you..." Marco then took hold of the scissors, "no matter how long it will take me, I will find you."

Marco then made a orange portal in the air. "But first... I need to pick up an old friend." Marco then walked into the portal and closed it.

After Marco's room had been left in darkness, was the door opened and a buff man in a yellow shirt and a small mustache poked his head inside. He soon found that no one was inside and walked down the stairs.

"Honey... do you know where Marco is?" He asked Angie with a thick Mexican accent. Angie stood inside the kitchen and was doing the dishes. "Don't know, he might not be home for a while... don't worry honey, he is a boy after all."

The man just smiled and looked in the direction of Marco's room and chuckled. "Yes, you're right."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
